Bug (Insectivorid) (Earth-616)
; formerly , , Star-Lord's covert ops team | Relatives = Wartstaff (father, deceased); Queen Esmera (mother) | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Adalon Prime; (Formerly) Mobile, Kaliklak Microverse | Gender = Male | Height = 6'1" | Height2 = ;0.6"Category:Height 0' 6" on Earth | Weight = 163 lbs | Weight2 = (1.4 oz. on Earth) | Eyes = Yellow | Hair = None | UnusualSkinColour = Green | UnusualFeatures = Two toes on each foot, three fingers on each hand, antennae | CharRef = | Citizenship = Kaliklakian | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Soldier, former freedom fighter, "Kakiklak Warrior" | Education = Personal training by a master thief | Origin = Insectivorid | PlaceOfBirth = Kaliklak; Microverse | Creators = Bill Mantlo; Michael Golden | First = Micronauts Vol 1 1 | Quotation = Whoopee! We're a --tik-- team again! There ain't --tik-- no way Karza can --tik-- stop us now! | Speaker = Bug | QuoteSource = Micronauts Vol 1 56 | HistoryText = Early Life Bug is a master thief from the Insectivorid homeworld Kaliklak based in the Microverse. Bug was a jokester and rogue by nature but always a professional when it came down to the job. He and Acroyear shared a unique friendship as the two were diametrical in personality. Bug's friendship with Acroyear may have been responsible for Acroyear's decision to question the sometimes overly cold warrior ethic that ruled his people. Bug and Acroyear, along with other political prisoners, who were against Baron Karza, are herded into the Yard of the Gladiators. There they must practice for the gladiatorial games. Maccabee, a large humanoid, attacks Acroyear, but they are able to beat him. A Shadow Priest appears, ostensibly to give final absolution to those will perish in the games. He gives Acroyear his energy blade and Bug his rocket-lance. The guards take the prisoners into the arena. In the arena, Bug kills a repto with his rocket-lance, and Acroyear throws a huge terraphant into the stands. Karza gives the thumbs down sign. A hornetdroid grabs Acroyear; Bug blinds it with his lance, and Acroyear kills it. Tradition now demands that they be freed, but Karza orders them held over for the next day's games. Mari gives Bug a thumbs up sign, which he takes to mean that she belongs to the underground. Micronauts They later meet a lost traveler called Arcturus Rann, who rescue they from the other prisoners. They tell Rann that the warp drive was invented during his trip and that Karza used it to conquer the other worlds of the Microverse. Bug, Rann and Acroyear are herded into a colosseum, where Microtron and Marionette are performing. Bug tells Rann that Marionette is a princess who has joined the underground and that an escape is in the works. The doors close, but Marionette is kept inside. A deathtank enters and begins firing its pulse-cannons into the captives. Acroyear tells Rann that he is an x-factor and must be protected. Bug vaults onto the tank and throws a packet bomb through its eye slits, while Acroyear assaults its wheels. Rann, Bug, and Acroyear find Marionette already in a getaway vehicle. They escape aboard a ship piloted by Biotron takes their ship through the Fringes of the Microverse. The HMS Endeavor travel to Earth, and when the crew exit the ship they find themselves in a backyard of a typicle American home. To the Microns the everything is gigantic in comparison to them. They are attacked by a puppy, which Biotron punches. The next menace appears, a huge growling machine a lawn mower that rolls over Acroyear and Bug. Acroyear grabs the blades , stops it, and topples the thing. The operator, surprised, falls as well. He is even more surprised to find six small aliens in his backyard. The boy helps the team as they are attacked by two battleships arrive, commanded by Shaitan. He swats the ship into a tree, where it explodes. Acroyear launches a divot into a scout pod, knocks it into another pod, and both wreck. The other scout pod chases Rann and Marionette. Bug's rocket lance bumps it off course enough to hit a chain on the swing set, but Bug is caught in the resulting explosion. Whilst the ship is chased by Shaitan, Bug recovers at the Coffin house. Bug figures the wreckage of Shaitan's other cruiser is his ticket home, but Ray Coffin has it in a shoe-box on his desk. Bug hitches a ride, with Ray Coffin, who takes the debris to the Human Engineering Life Laboratories (HELL) at Cape Canaveral and meets a former astronaut, Phillip Prometheus. Bug hopes to get enough parts to assemble a fighter and go home. Thee Microns use their Astro Station to follow Bug to Cape Canaveral. Inside the lab, Bug watches as Phillip take Ray on a tour. To their amazement, he has other specimens from the Microverse. Because he collected them before the Spacewall was breached, they did not survive the trip. When Steve identifies them, Prometheus shakes him, desperate for more information. He explains that, during his last trip to Starlab, cosmic rays bombarded the space station and killed the rest of the crew. The medical systems he designed, though, replaced his damaged organs with bionic parts; he pulls off part of his face to show that much of his body is now metal and circuitry. He needs the technology of the Microverse to improve his systems, and he will do anything to get it. Ray realizes that Steve is in grave danger, and when a guard restrains him, Prometheus warns him that all the guards are robots of his own creation. Bug drops from the ceiling and attacks! Muffin and Marionette find Steve in the lab. Prometheus tilts the floor so that they and Bug start sliding into his Prometheus Pit, his portal to the Microverse. Acroyear arrives and tears up the robot holding Ray, while Microtron extends his arm to catch Steve. Freed, Ray grapples with Prometheus, and they topple into the pit! The robots turn on the others. Steve Coffin and the Microns flee Prometheus's lab with robots in hot pursuit.Bug, not the best choice for pilot, crashes into the bed of the pickup truck, just before it crashes through the gate. They head for Ray's fishing cabin in the Florida, Everglades. Whilst hiding in the Everglades the come into contact with the Man-Thing, scared they attack him. The rest join the attack, with no noticeable effect. Bug, pinned by Man-Thing's hand, panics and starts to cook in his shell because "whosoever knows fear, burns at the Man-Thing's touch". Muffin's bark calls Steve's attention to the swamp buggy moored at the dock. His fear replaced by determination, Steve jumps into the buggy and starts the engine. Man-Thing releases Bug to investigate this new emotion, courage. It plods forward directly into the swamp buggy's giant fan. Bug and the Microns reach HELL, where they find a pitched battle in progress. Steve tells the head of security, Colonel Macey, that their foe is Baron Karza from the Microverse. A force field surrounds the building, and Karza controls Prometheus's robots as well as Prometheus's body. Bug, and and the crew of the Endeavor attack the robots, but a blast from Karza brings them down. A glow rises from the Prometheus Pit. Captain Universe bursts forth and drives Karza into the ground. They quickly fly back to the Microverse through the Pit and seal it, thus stranding Karza on Earth. Karza realizes his danger, abandons Prometheus's body, and follows the Endeavor into the Pit. Time Travelers seal the breach in the Spacewall. The Endeavor returns to the Microverse, only to find itself surrounded by the Acroyear fleet. They land and step out of the ship to face a daunting array of arms and armor, but Acroyear is welcomed by his people. Baron Karza also returns to the Microverse. The Mircons make plans with the Acroyears help. Karza, captures Rann, and the Mircons come to the rescue. Bug jumps off Microtron's fighter to attack a Phobos; his rocket-lance ignites its fuel pods and he's caught in the explosion. Microtron hears him yell and flees to the surface of Spartak. The team mourns Bug, who disappeared after an explosion. But he is alive as the Time Traveler follows Bug through hyperspace. Once Bug, still unconscious, returns to normal space, he falls through a forest canopy and lands on Kaliklak, his own world. Return Home Bug awakes in a forest, and when he climbs a tree and spots the Central Nest, he is glad to be home. But he still remembers his homeworld is still under the control of Baron Karza's colonial administration. He ambushes the driver of a snail lorry to get some information and finds that the driver is his mentor, a master thief. He also finds that Wartstaff, a rival, now runs his old gang at the Lair. Bug ambushes the guard at the Lair and strolls inside. He sees Wartstaff at a banquet with his own gang and with Jasmine's, who have formed an uneasy alliance with them. Wartstaff fires a puls-blast; Bug dodges and upends the table. Wartstaff, he now learns, told the gang that sold them out to the colonial administration, when in fact Wartstaff sold Bug out, which eventually landed him in Karza's Pleasure Pits. Wartstaff wants to welcome his son home, but holds a knife behind his back. Jasmine warns Bug about the knife, then cuts off Wartstaff's antennae to humiliate him. Bug announces that he's taking over. When one of the cutthroats objects, Bug pierces his chest with a rocket-lance. Bug, Jasmine, and the gang watch the Colonial Air Terminus for several weeks. When Jasmine asks why, Bug says that they're going to overthrow the colonial administration. Bug's forces take heavy fire from the anti-aircraft batteries on the Central Nest. Wartstaff swoops out of the sky to attack the biggest battery. It draws a bead on him. He splits his cruiser into its component pods, but too late he takes a direct hit. By providing a diversion, however, he has given the others the chance to disable it. That heroic deed turns the tide, and the rebels soon penetrate the halls of the Nest itself. Bug and Co. find the governor surrounded by his bodyguards, whom they quickly overwhelm. He remembers how this human had him beaten before shipping him off to Karza's gladiator pits on Homeworld, and blasts him with his rocket-lance. The soldiers surrender, thinking that the "liberation forces" have arrived. Only then does Bug learn that Karza died weeks ago. Kaliklak is free! Fantastic Four The HMS Endeavor attacked by a swarm antrons, however they fight them off, but it is revealed they work for Psycho-Man. He travels to investigate what the waste-disposal system on his ship aka the antrons had founds. An "antigravitational flux tube" draws the Microns to a worldship, where they confront Psycho-Man. He responds by using his Psychotron, he causes Bug to believe a repto, natural predator of insectivorids, attack him and Jasmine, causing fear. It was then the Fantastic Four arrive, with the Human Torch at giant size. The Psycho-Man defeats both teams and traps them both in transparent tubes atop of the Psycho-Manipulator. But they attack each other tubes and they escape. Bug crosses the keyboard but comes under attack from Reptos, with the Invisible Woman makes him invisible until he gets inside the device. The Psycho-Manipulator now drains energy from Psycho-Man instead of feeding it to him; he transfers to another set of armor. Bug leaves the Psycho-Manipulator, thinking he's still invisible. Jasmine sees a Repto about to attack him and intercepts it. The Repto attacks her instead and kills her. The Fantastic Four head back to Earth. They travel to Earth and Bug bury's Jasmine in Rann's hibernation couch, where he spent a thousand years in suspended animation. When Mari asks why, he says, "I plan to spend the rest of my life awake!" Bug wanders off to grieve. Having wandered away from the other Microns, Bug comes across a barnyard. He evades a cow, a chicken, and a pig, to whom he is just another insect. A human sprays him, puts him in a glass box, and sends a mutagen gas into the box. Biotron picks up Bug's brain waves. The Endeavor tracks them to the barn. The human, warned by his army of insects, knocks the ship out of the air with a pitchfork. Rann and Acroyear glide out to attack him. He shoots the Endeavor with a shotgun and grabs Rann. He tells Rann that he is Odd John, who has always loved and understood insects. He developed his mutagen gas to give the insects a level playing field in evolution. Acroyear punches Odd John, which frees Rann. Odd John calls up his insects to attack the Endeavor, and Bug leads them. Rann recognizes Bug, mutated as he is, and warns Acroyear, who was about to attack Bug. Bug blasts Acroyear. Odd John gasses Rann and prepares to pin him to the wall with the rest of his collection. In a nearby township, ants swarm into the home of Scott Lang, who is on vacation. He changes to Ant-Man and follows them. Odd John, the insect fanatic, has captured Arcturus Rann and is about to pin him to a specimen board. Mari leaps onto a hammer handle, levering the hammer into Odd John's head and knocking him unconscious. On his way down, he hits his head against his Telepatho-Communicator, a device that allows him to communicate with his mutant insects. Acroyear chains Odd John to a post. When Odd John awakens, he says that he can't call back his insects because the Telepatho-Communicator is broken, but he guesses that without instructions they'll look for food. The Microns go after Bug, who is leading the insect army. Following Bug's brain waves, the Endeavor and the Astrostation go to Food World, a supermarket in a nearby town. Ant-Man, following a swarm of ants, arrives first, but Bug shoots down the ant he's riding. The Endeavor flies into the store. Bug shoots a clerk with his rocket-lance. The customers panic and flee the store. Rann, Mari, Acroyear, and Cilicia use their gliders to go after Bug. Not recognizing his friend, Bug blasts Acroyear, who flies into a freezer and breaks a coolant pipe; the escaping gas freezes him to the shelf. Bug next shoots Rann and Mari, who fall into a box of garbage, which rolls to the end of a conveyor and gets tossed into a garbage truck. A mutant insect gets to the bridge of the Endeavor and forces Biotron away from the controls. The ship crashes. Microtron, piloting the Astrostation, helps Cilicia get Acroyear out of the freezer. A mutant ant grabs Ant-Man. One of its claws punctures a canister of shrink gas, and the escaping gas turns the mutant ant back into a regular ant. Ant-Man releases another canister of shrink gas in the air conditioning system, which makes all the insects revert to normal, including Bug. Ant-Man hitches a ride on the Endeavor. He and Biotron go back to Odd John's farm, while the others use the Astrostation to search for Rann and Mari. Lang promises not to mention the Microns when he turns Odd John over to the authorities. Guardians of the Galaxy Bug was later recruited to the galactic team of heroes known as the Guardians of the Galaxy. However he was annoyed that he was not asked to be on the first roster of the team, and always questioned why he wasn't. On his first mission with the team, they battled the race known as the Badoon. The Badoon were testing weapons on a unsuspecting planet. Later the team splits up convince the Inhumans and the Shi'ar to stop their War of Kings. Bug travelled to the Kree planet Hala, where he by accident insults Queen Medusa and starts a fight. Things escalate further when Phyla-Vell took Crystal as a hostage against Starlord's orders. The team traveled back to the base, better known as Knowhere, they found themselves in a fight between the Inhumans led by Black Bolt and the Shi'ar Imperial Guard. During the battle, Starhawk escaped who was imprisoned at the time. Starhawk then transported Bug and several others to her timeline. Earth-669116 Starhawk eventually convinces them she is not a threat and that Black Bolt would be the one to create the Fault, a rip in space time that destroyed her timeline. Starhawk goes on to explain to the 21st century Guardians that they have slipped into another iteration of the future, which is constantly in flux. As a result, the timestream is seeing them as anomalies and is rejecting them in certain ways. As for the matter of Jack Flag, he is actually slipping into adjacent dimensions and therefore, will disappear from reality. Seeing as they need to get back to the 21st Century as soon as possible, the Guardians decide to sneak into Avengers Mansion, which is now the Keepers' command center. Using the tunnels leading to the mansion, they gain access to an underground vault, containing all of the Avengers' arsenal, including Doctor Doom's Time Platform. But before they could use it, the Guardians suddenly tumble through different versions of the future, before landing in a future where Magus and the Universal Church of Truth rule. Then suddenly, Bug and the team are rescued by Kang the Conqueror and an entire flock of Starhawks. Taking refuge in Kang's dwelling place called Limbo, where he restores the Guardians to their rightful ages, he explains that they must stop Adam Warlock when he becomes the Magus. He gives them a Cosmic Cube to expand the time window they need to kill Adam after he stops the Fault from expanding. He personally can't go back to stop Magus, otherwise he'll see him coming. But they are anomalies in time and unlikely to be noticed. Unfortunately, the Church of Universal Truth forces storm Limbo, forcing Kang to send the Guardians back to their rightful time. They arrive just in time to stop Phyla-Vell from assassinating Adam. Star-Lord, armed with the Cube, then attempts to convince Adam to prevent his evil side from awakening. But it is too late, as Magus surfaces. He kills them when they attempt to stop him. Drax attempts to kill him the same way he did with Thanos: by pulling out his heart. But, being a magical being, Magus easily regenerates. With no choice left, Star-Lord uses the cube to repress Magus, before killing him. While the Church templeships explode all around them due to the death of their leader, the Guardians return to Knowhere to tell Moondragon of the losses they sustained. Thanos Imperative After the resurrection of Thanos and the invasion of the universe by the evil Lord Mar-Vell from the Cancerverse. Bug and the Guardians of the Galaxy travel to the Cancerverse to take on the threat head on. At the request of Arcturus Rann, Bug returned to the Microverse to assist Arcturus and become part of the Enigma Force, whose mission was to defeat Hiro-Kala and return the planet K'ai back to the Microverse. Knowhere Corps Bug later joined the Knowhere Corps and helped arrest Yotat on the planet Knowhere alongside his fellow teammates. However, Drax wanted to finish Yotat off there and then. | Powers = * Insectivorid Physiology: Bug's native abilities are considered superhuman compared to other humanoids he has great strength, speed, stamina, agility, durability, reflexes, recuperative powers, balance, coordination, and sense of equilibrium. *'Superhuman Strength:' Bug possesses superhuman strength enabling him to press lift great weights. Bug's physical strength is sufficient to lift and throw objects as heavy as most standard automobiles with ease. He must also pull his punches and kicks unless fighting someone of similar or greater physical durability. Otherwise, his blows would prove fatal to most being. He has demonstrated that he strong enough enable him to knock out people with normal durability with as little as a tap to the head. Bug's physical strength also extends into his legs, enabling him to be able to jump to a height of several stories in a single bound. *'Superhuman Speed:' Bug can run and move at speeds that are beyond the physical limits of the finest human athlete. *'Superhuman Stamina:' Bug's advanced musculature produces less fatigue toxins during physical activity. This allows him to exert himself physically for much longer periods of time before fatigue begins to impair him. At his peak, Bug can physically exert himself for several hours before the build up of fatigue toxins in his blood begins to impair him. *'Superhuman Durability:' Bug's body is physically tougher and more resistant to some types of injury than other beings. His body is more resistant to impact forces than anything else. He can withstand great impacts, such as falling from a height of several stories or being struck by a super-humanly strong opponent, that would severely injure or kill a normal human with little to no discomfort, Bug's durability is sufficient that he survived with no serious injury other than a sore body. *'Superhuman Agility:' Bug's agility, balance, and bodily coordination are all enhanced to levels that are beyond the natural physical limits of the finest human athlete. Bug is extraordinarily limber and his tendons and connective tissues are twice as elastic as the average human being's, despite their enhanced strength. He has the combined agility and acrobatic prowess of the most accomplished circus aerialists and acrobats. *'Superhuman Equilibrium:' Bug possesses the ability to achieve a state of perfect equilibrium in any position imaginable. He seems able to adjust his position by instinct, which enables him to balance himself on virtually any object, no matter how small or narrow. He has developed a unique fighting style that made full use of his agility, strength, and equilibrium. *'Superhuman Reflexes:' Bug's reflexes are greater than those of an ordinary human. In combination with his danger-sense, the speed of his reflexes allows him to dodge almost any attack, even direct gunfire, if he is far enough away. *'Wall-Crawling:' Bug's has the the ability to cling to surfaces and scale them like any insect. *'Danger-sense:' He also possesses a "danger-sense" (similar to Spider-Man) which alerts him to danger. This takes the form of a tingling sensation at the base of his skull. Through experience, Bug has learned how to sense differences in the various tingles he feels, determining whether a danger is potential or immediate, how intense a threat it is, what direction it is coming from, etc. * Antennae: He can communicate with other antennae-beings over a limited amount of space, motion sensitive within a certain proximity. | Abilities = He is extremely adept with all types of weapons and hand-to-hand fighting | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = * Gilder-Pac: Bug has occasionally used a telepathically controlled glider-pac to enable flight. | Transportation = * HMS Endeavor | Weapons = * Rocket Lance: Bug's chosen weapon is a rocket lance, which can fire varying intensities of energy, and can return to his hand if thrown. | Notes = * Bug's speech is interspersed with a "tik" sound due to an Insectivorid’s chitinous membrane in the throat. Bug has an aversion to water. | Trivia = | Links = }} Category:Acrobats Category:Microverse Characters Category:Secret Wars (2015) participants Category:Interdimensional Travelers